


Запах радости и печали

by Umbridge



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Het, Mini, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждая живая тварь рано или поздно меняется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запах радости и печали

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Битву Фракций  
> Бета: iris M  
> Предупреждения: оральный секс, поедание органов и трупов упоминается

Она изменилась. Он учуял перемены в запахе ее волос, одежды, кожи. Она изменилась, но перемена стала неожиданностью только для самой Ячиру. Комамура знал, что так будет. Рано или поздно с любой живой тварью случается такое, любая живая тварь, в которой бьется сердце, рано или поздно меняется. 

— Ты пахнешь иначе, — сказал он Ячиру. Она провела по волосам, и те черными широкими лентами легли на плечи и скрыли груди. Лицо не дрогнуло, но запах стал другим. Комамура повел носом и ухмыльнулся. Твари, в которых еще бьется сердце, не могут скрыть, когда оно начинает биться иначе. Сейчас она пахла адреналином, возбуждением, страхом и немного чем-то новым, чего он не мог назвать. 

— Ничего, ты такая же, как все, — сказал он и поднялся. Всего одну ночь в году он проводил в человеческом теле, и вот она заканчивалась, но Комамура не сожалел. Последнее, что привлекало его в мире человеческих тел, сегодня окончательно ушло. Ячиру сидела, глядя на него, и молчала, за окнами разливался рассвет, окрашивая ее лицо алым. 

— Теперь ты слаба, — сказал он без сожаления. Все рано или поздно становятся слабыми.

Он не оделся, оставив тряпки на полу, вышел из дома на дорогу, подставил лицо солнцу, и когда новорожденный утренний свет охватил его целиком, облил красным, Комамура ощутил, как тело трансформируется. Становится горячим, сильным, растет, поднимается над низкими домами. Медленно переставляя лапы, он пошел прочь и вскоре побежал, радуясь ветру и удивительным запахам: пыли, песка, близкого леса, крови, которую веками впитывала земля. Шрам на морде, оставленный Ячиру в их первую встречу, пульсировал и горел, и Комамура мечтал оставить эту боль для себя, на память о той, что была неуязвима. Когда-то.

 

Он встретил ее, когда искал драки. Совершенно один, накинув на плечи белую тряпицу, которую шинигами и люди называли одеждой, он неслышно ступал, принюхиваясь и приглядываясь. Пахло кровью, чудесный запах, пахло потом и страхом, и азартом битвы. Он прошел до конца улицы, между разрушенными домами, и вышел к площади, — круг вытоптанной и выжженной земли, — и увидел, что посередине одно на другое навалены тела, десятки тел, и она стоит над ними, вытирает меч о край рубашки. Дома позади нее горели, и сама она, обрамленная языками пламени, казалось, пылала, словно факел. Комамура остановился, покоренный ее сиянием и силой. От нее разило мощью. Она обернулась и, улыбнувшись, спрыгнула прямо перед ним, не выпуская меча из руки.

— Я закончила, — сказала она, окидывая его скользящим медленным взглядом. Комамура ответил на ее улыбку, протянул руку. 

В его мире для случки было достаточно запаха, и ее запах возбуждал. Взяв его за руку, она повела за собой, в полумрак разрушенного дома, где на стенах бесились огневые блики. Запах дыма Комамуре не нравился, но запах ярости и жажды был сильнее. У них еще оставалось время, пока пожар не добрался сюда.

Она развязала пояс, ткань мягким кольцом упала вокруг ступней. Ячиру не стеснялась своего тела, казалось, даже не думала о наготе и, когда Комамура развернул ее к себе спиной, нагнулась, подставляя гладкие белые ягодицы. Кожа скользила под ладонями, гладкая и теплая. Он опустился на колени и обнюхал Ячиру, утыкаясь носом и губами между бедер, лизнул, пробуя вкус языком. От удовольствия загудело в голове, потемнело в глазах.

Ячиру упиралась ладонями в стену и тяжело дышала, пока он лизал, сосал плоть и покусывал ее бедра, выгнулась и расставила ноги шире, когда он поднялся и вошел в нее. Влажная и горячая внутри, она все сильнее пахла возбуждением. Комамура потянул ее за волосы и начал двигаться, резко ударяясь бедрами о бедра. Горящее дерево трещало и рушилось совсем рядом, огонь метался за выбитыми окнами, огонь метался в его голове, когда он трахал ее, не быстро и не медленно, глубоко, слушая ее сдавленные стоны через сжатые зубы. Она не скулила и не просила, просил ее запах. Точно говорил, когда Ячиру была готова, подсказывал, сколько раз она взрывалась под ним. 

Когда Комамура кончил в нее, она выпрямилась, надела свое одеяние, завязала пояс и вытерла лицо ладонью. 

— Ячиру, — сказала она, усмехнувшись. — Хотя ты бы обошелся без имен.

— Да, — ответил Комамура. Боковая стена рухнула, к небу взметнулись тысячи искр. Ячиру подняла с пола меч. 

Комамура взял свой. 

А потом долго решал, что было лучше — случка или драка, последовавшая за случкой. 

— Не боишься сгореть заживо? — спросила Ячиру, и Комамура взмахнул клинком. Что бы там ни случилось потом, решил он тогда, а именно для того он и становится человеком раз в году — ради хорошей драки. 

В тот раз она оставила ему рану от кромки волос на лбу до правой щеки. Рана заживала долго, потому что Комамура не хотел излечиваться слишком быстро. 

 

В следующий раз Ячиру принесла ему сердце врага. Ее руки были в крови, меч прятался в ножнах, готовый выскользнуть и ударить в любой момент. Ячиру села рядом с Комамурой на траву, под темным, усыпанным звездами небом, протянула ему сердце. Комамура взял у нее красный теплый комок и начал есть, а она следила за ним, словно ждала, что оставит ей кусок.

— Как ты узнала? — спросил он, облизав пальцы.

Она пожала плечами и посмотрела на небо. 

— Это логично. 

Убрав ее волосы за плечо, он провел пальцами по шее, длинной и гладкой, ниже, за ворот одежды, обвел пальцами твердый сосок. Ячиру прикрыла глаза, запах вожделения ударил в ноздри. Но уже тогда Комамура почувствовал и еще кое-что. Она хотела измениться, ее сердце билось оглушительно громко и просило перемен. Рано или поздно, подумал он, все вы встречаете кого-то, кто меняет вас. Все мы, добавил он. Все мы. Рано или поздно, принимая отметины на теле и позволяя вырезать сердце, чтобы отдать его и навсегда поменять свой облик. 

Ячиру легла на траву и развела колени, он повернулся спиной к звездам, оглядывая ее безмятежное лицо и благоухающее тело, пахнувшее страстью и тоской. Последний запах ему не понравился, но так пахли многие, и он привык. 

Он навалился на нее, дергая на себя, она откинула голову назад и зажмурилась, приоткрывая рот, встречая его язык. Кожа была солоноватой на вкус, и он вылизывал лицо и шею, плечи и грудь, пока Ячиру извивалась под ним и царапала его бедра. 

После Комамура сказал ей:

— Ты хочешь измениться, так и будет. 

Но она покачала головой и рассмеялась. 

— Нет никого сильнее меня, а слабому меня не изменить. 

Она говорила одно, но запах предавал ее.

 

Они встречались десятки раз, в мире беспомощных тел его интересовала только она. Он слизывал кровь с ее рук, она наблюдала, как он ест тела ее врагов, и как будто пожирала их вместе с ним. Она поворачивалась к нему спиной, и он брал ее, быстро и глубоко, как она любила. Но желание измениться становилось все сильнее с каждым годом. 

Ячиру все еще думала, что должна убивать и что хочет драться, но на самом деле она искала. 

И нашла. 

В последний раз они встретились в старом доме над рекой, где уже встречались дважды. Плескалась вода под террасой, Ячиру задумчиво сплетала волосы в косу, чего никогда раньше не делала.

— Ты был прав, — вздохнула она, когда Комамура убрал ее руки и оглядел рану на груди. От нее пахло как обычно, но ко всем другим запахам примешивался запах радости, искристый и неспокойный запах, от которого щипало ноздри и глаза, и запах печали, которому Комамура не удивился. Люди иногда пахнут и так, и эдак, и лучше не стараться понять, что они чувствуют при этом. Комамура потрогал языком рану, та еще кровоточила.

 

После их последней встречи он вернулся в пещеру, улегся там, все еще чувствуя на языке вкус ее крови и запах ее радости и печали. 

— Зачем тебе было меняться, — вздохнул он и положил морду на лапы. Все же она ему нравилась прежней, когда была почти бессердечной, как он, но только почти, и только до поры до времени. Как и все. Как и он сам. Пещера наполнилась протяжным гулким эхо — долгим низким воем, заглушившим звон колокольчиком на пагоде.


End file.
